Chocolate Frenzy
by amariys
Summary: This year's Valentine's Day wasn't like what Aomine had expected at all. Ao/Kise, oneshoot complete. Happy Valentine's Day!


**Title: **Chocolate Frenzy

**Writer: **Amariys

**Words count: **4794 words

**Fandom: **Kuroko no Basket.

**Pairing(s): **AoKise.

**Disclaimer: **Kuroko no Basket is not mine. No trademark infringement or profit meant from the writing of this story.

**Rating: **M/NC-17

**Summary: **This year's Valentine's Day wasn't like what Aomine had expected at all.

**Warnings: **Smut.

**A/N: **Happy Valentine's Day. I hope you all will enjoy this story and thank you, as always, for **Manzzeii **for being my lovely beta! Any mistake you may still find solely belong to me.

* * *

There was something different with the Touou's basketball team practice today. Not like the usual, the gymnasium was filled with not only the basketball team members, but also the majority of female students in Touou it seemed. Of course, one might blame the date for this, since it was February the 14th, the day known as Valentine's Day, and the Touou basketball team was quite popular at the school.

However, that was not the only reason. True, some of the female students were there to wait for their chance to give some lucky members chocolates, but what had attracted most of them was the presence of one particular person whose face could often be seen in fashion magazines; a model and also the ace of Kaijou basketball team: Kise Ryouta.

It was certainly an oddity to see the blond man on the player's bench, cheering at the members who were holding a training practice while occasionally chatting with the pink haired manager, Momoi Satsuki. The people who knew better wouldn't think like that, though, because today was Valentine's Day and they knew Kise Ryouta was the boyfriend of Aomine Daiki, the Touou's ace. Of course the blond would come to visit his lover on this special day.

Thankfully, Kise's fans knew nothing of that. Else, there might be some kind of riot and Aomine wouldn't be able to walk anywhere without being attacked by angry fangirls. Unfortunately, Aomine himself wasn't particularly happy by the squeal and scream from the girls as they tried their best to break everyone's eardrums with their high-pitched voice in their attempt to catch Kise's attention. The ace of Touou could feel his blood start to boil even as he moved pass through Wakamatsu who was blocking him and did a formless shot.

Aomine had turned towards the crowd of fangirls even before he saw the ball slipping through the ring and yelled, "Shut up, you idiots! No one will be able to concentrate with your ugly screaming!"

The outburst managed to make the fangirls fall silent for about three seconds before their yelling started again, this time filled with insult for the Touou's ace. Fed up with it, Aomine grabbed Sakurai harshly and pushed him towards the fangirls after barking out an order, "Make them shut up or tell them to go away from here!"

"Oi, you have no right to order Sakurai around like that, Aomine!" Wakamatsu yelled at their ace, his face red with anger.

"Ah? Then you told him to do it! If those girls don't shut up, I better just go home now!"

"What?! You—!" Wakamatsu couldn't even complete his statement, too overwhelmed with the anger he felt. Fortunately, before he could lose his temper, another squeal—coming from a man this time—cut into their argument. The squeal caught their attention, making the two arguing couple turned their heads towards the blond man who was sitting on the bench.

Kise grinned widely when he saw Aomine and Wakamatsu's attention on him. He didn't seem embarrassed at all even after releasing such a high-pitched squeal that could rival even those of his fangirls'. The grin on Kise's face turned slightly mocking as he drawled, "Aomine_cchi_'s jealousy is so cute~!"

Immediately, the regular players of Touou snickered as he heard Kise's statement. Aomine's eyes narrowed at his boyfriend, but Kise simply grinned wider under Aomine's glare until finally the tan man grunted and turned around, barking at Wakamatsu to resume their practice. Kise snickered once Aomine had entered the court again.

"Ki-_chan_, are you sure it's alright to tease Dai-_chan _like that? What if he sulks and then cancels your date?" Momoi asked although it was obvious she was trying to hold in her giggle.

"That's impossible, Momo_cchi_. Aomine_cchi _knows I won't forgive him if he does that. Bribing Kasamatsu-_senpai _with chocolates just so he would let me skip practice to come here wasn't easy."

"Ah, that explain why you didn't bring mountains of chocolate with you," Momoi hummed, scribbling something on her note as she kept close eyes on the training practice. "Anyway, what plans do you have with Dai-_chan _today? Are you secretly bringing chocolate with you?"

"Nope. Aomine_cchi _said that since both of us are males, it'll be ridiculous if we give each other chocolates. He said we'd spend the day together in his house instead, since apparently his parents are away in some romantic trip for three days. I'm quite happy with that plan though."

"I've never expected for Dai-_chan _to be romantic like that!"

"I know, right? That's why I'm so excited! I went here as soon as I can. I didn't even get the chance to have lunch yet!"

"Oh! I think I have something for you! Wait a sec," Momoi put down her notes and rummaged around her small bag before pulling out a chocolate bar. She smiled as she gave it to Kise. "Here, someone in my class gave it to me, but if you're hungry, you can have it. I still have a lot more chocolates."

"Really? Thank you, Momo_cchi_!" Kise happily took the chocolate from Momoi's hand. He then unwrapped it and took a bite. He really was hungry and the chocolate melted deliciously in his mouth, presenting the rich, sweet taste Kise had always loved.

"No problem. Now, excuse me for a while, Ki-_chan_. I will have to talk with the coach for a while. Dai-_chan _will be finished soon, so I'm sure you won't be too lonely."

Kise just laughed as Momoi winked before she took her notes and walked up from the bench. He waved lightly as she turned around to make sure he would be alright, before continuing her walk towards the Touou's coach who had been waiting for her. Kise munched on his chocolate as he waited for Aomine to finish the practice match.

The match would be over soon and Aomine's team, as expected, was leading with an eight points difference. Kise smirked. The outcome was to be expected. Without any of the Generation of Miracles as Aomine's opponents, the dark blue haired man was almost undefeatable. Wakamatsu had improved a lot, though, and it was obvious from the way he defended against Aomine. He had actually managed to hold Aomine back once or twice. Touou would be even more dangerous by the next time they had a match against Kaijou.

When the high-pitched sound of the whistle rang, signaling the end of the match, Aomine had just made a formless shot, the ball going into the basket as smooth as ever, making his team win with ten points difference. Wakamatsu growled in annoyance, but he didn't look particularly mad. More likely, he had admitted he would never be able to win against Aomine—and that was the main reason he became their ace.

Kise hummed idly when the players were called up for informal finalities. Chewing the last of his chocolate, he beamed brightly when Aomine walked towards him. Aomine had a pleased smirk on his face. His body was drenched in sweat, but he looked absolutely happy that Kise's heart skipped a beat as he saw him.

"Aomine_cchi_ was so cool! I can't wait to play against you again!" Kise gushed out once Aomine was close enough. He gave the other man a towel and a bottle of water, which Aomine took with murmured thanks.

"We can always play one-on-one after this," Aomine offered after gulping half of the mineral water. His smirk turned into boyish grin. He had always loved playing against Kise since the blond would certainly offer more challenges than his own team members.

Kise chuckled. "In this kind of weather? No, thank you, Aomine_cchi_. Besides, we have plans, right? I am hungry already, so let's go back to your place!"

"So impatient, Kise," Aomine's lips curled into a teasing smirk as his voice dropped into a husky whisper.

The lust shimmering in Aomine's eyes made Kise flush prettily, but he nevertheless just replied with a coy smile, "But of course. I am not mature enough to wait for you forever, Aomine_cchi_."

They both were caught in a staring contest. Navy colored orbs dark with lust gazing deeply into twin pools of shining topaz. Aomine licked his lips slowly, taking pleasure in the way Kise's eyes immediately followed his tongue movement. Kise's lips parted almost unconsciously, his eyes half-closed as his breath went deep. Aomine loved how he could affect Kise with simple gestures, but when Kise looked up at him from underneath long, golden eyelashes, it was his turn to restrain himself from ravishing Kise right there and then.

With much difficulties, Aomine broke their eye-contact, grunting roughly to clear his mind before shouting out to Momoi, "Oi, Satsuki, I'm going home! Just tell me about the training plan tomorrow!"

Momoi turned around with a scowl, no doubt ready to berate Aomine, but then Aomine tilted his head towards Kise and Momoi's eyes widened in understanding. She then grinned before giving him a thumb-up.

Once he had the girl's approval, Aomine turned his attention back at Kise again, "Wait here for a sec, I'll just take my bag and then we can go."

"Eh, you're not going to take a shower first, Aomine_cchi_?"

"Nah, I'd rather take a proper bath later. Oh, and you'd better do something with your fangirls while I'm away!"

Kise chuckled at that. Aomine was practically growling and it really was amusing to see the other man's jealousy over his fangirls. He could understand that, though, because Kise often felt the same way whenever he caught Aomine being confessed by a girl, even back in Teikou. Deciding to humor his lover, Kise pasted on his model smile before walking towards his fangirls—who were screaming even more madly because of that. He wanted to deal with this matter soon, because Kise couldn't wait to have Aomine all for himself.

**xXXx**

Kise lie on Aomine's comfortable bed, reading a basketball magazine that he picked up from the floor to kill his time. Aomine was in the bathroom, getting his much deserved bath and Kise knew it would take a while before Aomine came out. Aomine liked to soothe his tense muscles with hot water. Kise could certainly understand why, but he hoped Aomine would remember he was still waiting, because Kise never was good at being patient.

The magazine he read was out of date. Kise had already read it beforehand, so he just scanned the articles without much interest. After he finished reading it, Kise sighed and rolled to his back, gazing up at Aomine's ceiling with a pout on his pretty face. Aomine's room felt warmer and stuffier than usual. Kise doubted it had been cleaned for the last three days. It was so typically Aomine, though, that Kise couldn't help but to feel exasperatedly fond by it. He took off his tie and unbuttoned the top two buttons of his shirt after discarding his blazer, hoping it would help a little bit with the heat.

When his breath started to get deeper than usual, Kise thought it was only because he was slowly lulled to sleep from having nothing to do. He didn't think much of it, until he heard the sound of the door being opened. Turning his head lazily, Kise's breath hitched at the sight that greeted him. Aomine was stepping into the room wearing only a towel around his waist. His upper body was naked and still glistened with droplets of water.

Heat surged in Kise's body as his eyes drank in the muscular abs and chest of his lover. Aomine's body was amazing. Playing basketball ever since he was a kid certainly paid off, because never had Kise seen anyone else with solid muscles like Aomine. Kise hummed in appreciation, sitting up on the bed so he would be able to continue his observation of his lover's body better.

Aomine's navy strands were darker when wet. It was longer than when Kise had faced him in the Interhigh, but not by much. Droplets of water trickled from the tip, rolling down on Aomine's tan neck before pooling on the junction where neck met shoulder. Kise could feel his saliva gathering in his mouth and he imagined how refreshing it would be if he caught that droplet of water with his tongue.

Meanwhile, Aomine was obviously enjoying the way Kise's eyes caressed every inch of his body. He was simply standing there with a smirk on his face, silently watching as Kise's topaz orbs darkened with lust and how the other's breath started to come in slow pants. Being under that intense observation from Kise was exciting. Aomine could feel his blood started to flow south, making him half hard. Kise let out a sound close to a whine when he saw that, his eyes immediately snapping up to Aomine's afterwards.

"Aomine_cchi_," Kise called out breathlessly, stretching out his hands towards the other as if longing to feel Aomine's muscular and warm body in his hold.

Aomine never could resist Kise when he was like this. It swelled his ego to be obviously needed by someone so popular and amazing like Kise and he would never trade this feeling for anything else. Aomine moved, obeying to Kise's silent call, until Kise's hands could reach him. He was immediately pulled down into a rough kiss, their teeth clashed against each other in their rush, before both gained their usual pace. Kissing Kise had always felt like drinking sweet nectar. Aomine loved sucking on the model's lips, swallowing Kise's moans and caressing the naughty tongue that had slipped into his mouth lazily.

They both fell towards the bed gently, Aomine on top of Kise, and their exploration of each other's body continued. Kise's hands were greedy, grabbing and clawing at every inch of skin he could reach. Aomine was still dripping wet, but Kise didn't seem to care as he lifted his legs to wrap them around Aomine's towel-covered-waist. Aomine answered with a grind, both gasped at the pleasant friction.

"You don't even give me the chance to properly dry up. You should learn to be more patient, Kise," Aomine murmured against Kise's pale neck, before nibbling on the delicious skin again, leaving his marks all over the white canvas.

"Ngh, Aomine_cchi_," Kise didn't seem to have enough coherency to answer the tease. He was feeling hot, very much so. It was as if each and every touch of Aomine's hand on his skin was scorching him.

Aomine frowned at the response. It was unusual for Kise to be so aroused just by a simple kiss and little foreplay. He lifted his head, taking close observation of his lover. Kise looked dazed under him, red flush adorning his face, and those topaz orbs were unfocused. This only made Aomine even more worry. Kise's eyes were too dazed. It was as if he was drugged—which was not entirely impossible either.

"… You didn't take anything from your fangirls today, right?"

"W-what? Ngh, Aomine_cchi_, why do you stop?" Kise whined when Aomine moved off of him, immediately missing the warmth of his lover.

"Just answer me, Kise. Did you take or eat anything strange today?" Aomine demanded an answer. It was obvious he would not continue anything until he got it.

Kise tried very hard to gather his thoughts. It was difficult, because the liquid heat in his body was still demanding to be soothed by Aomine's touches, but Kise knew Aomine well enough to understand they would never continue until he gave Aomine an answer. "I—no, I just took a chocolate bar from Momo_cchi _when you were practicing. She said someone in her class gave it to her."

Aomine cursed. This was the exact reason why he hated Valentine's Day. He knew it was supposed to be a day where people showed their love by giving chocolates, but these days, it also became a dangerous day, because a lot of people were actually crazy enough to put aphrodisiac inside the chocolates. He had no doubt Kise was drugged, even though the blond had taken it without knowing it.

"You are drugged," Aomine informed the other, "most likely accidentally, but you're definitely drugged by aphrodisiac. I can't continue, Kise."

Kise blinked heavily. Aomine's words explained everything, the heat in his body, the urgent need to touch and be touched. Kise could understand what Aomine was saying and while he was happy Aomine wanted to act so gentlemanly, but right now all he wanted was to get rid of the annoying heat. Kise wasn't mature enough to let Aomine's consciousness got in his way of getting release.

"Aomine_cchi_, it's alright. Even if I were drugged, I would still consent, so please continue."

"No, Kise," Aomine shook his head firmly. "Your mind is clouded by the drug. It will still be dub-con at best and I can't do that to you."

"Sometimes, you are so infuriating, Aomine_cchi_." Kise growled before he suddenly moved and lunged at Aomine. The surprised ace went down onto the bed with an undignified yelp, but before he could do anything, Kise had already grabbed both of his wrists and holding them high above his head with one hand. While usually being submissive, Kise's physical strength was not that different with Aomine. It wasn't so difficult for him to straddle the other into submission.

"What the Hell, Kise!"

"It's your fault, Daiki, for denying me my wish," Kise's voice was no louder than husky whisper as he took his discarded tie and tied it securely around Aomine's wrists. "Don't worry, I'm sure you will enjoy this."

"Kise, you are out of your mind. Stop this. I'm sure the drug's effect will be over in few hours. We can always do this when you're completely yourself."

Kise's eyes darkened even more and when he reached down to kiss Aomine instead, the power forward knew he was in trouble. Kise would _never _listen to anyone when he was like this—except if that anyone was Akashi, maybe. So Aomine closed his eyes, resigning himself to his lover's whim. Besides, it was Valentine's Day; surely he could let Kise do as he pleased on this special day.

Kise's lips curled into an amused smirk when he felt Aomine's body slowly relaxing under him. "Thank you. I will make sure to give you a show you will never forget."

"Just get on with it." Aomine's voice was half resigned, half amused. It was not every day Kise took the dominating role in their relationship and it was always interesting to see him in control like this.

Kise chuckled, before doing just what Aomine had told him. He started to move his hips in slow rotating motion, brushing against Aomine's erection teasingly at times. His fingers crawled on his own neck—caressing, tickling—before moving down. Buttons were being opened slowly, one by one, showing more pale skin for Aomine's eyes to feast upon. Kise's nipples were already erect and a gasp escaped from his lips when the texture of his shirt graced against them. Kise didn't immediately take off his shirt, opting to slide it slowly against his shoulders instead, all the time keeping his gaze with Aomine and making sure his hips kept moving.

Aomine's lips went dry as he saw Kise practically doing strip-tease for him. His hands longed to roam on the beautiful body above him, to trace each lithe muscle, to pull out moans from Kise's moist red lips, but he was rendered powerless against his bond. Kise seemed to realize this too, because the smile on his face was positively teasing.

Once the shirt was discarded, Kise took his time to play with himself, fingers tracing each line that Aomine would have made, moaning erotically with his eyes closed as he imagined it was Aomine who touched him. Kise's lips parted to groan out Aomine's name when he pinched at his own nipples, back curving just slightly. Aomine watched all this without blinking, mesmerized by the sight of the fallen angel above him.

Kise's desire was making it impossible for him to hold back any longer. He was a lot more careless when he pulled off his pants and boxers, leaving him as nude as the day he was born. Kise could see the way Aomine's eyes immediately focusing on his weeping erection and he would be smiling if he could. As it was, his mind was already dominated with desire, leaving him unable to think of anything else.

"Aomine_cchi_, the lube."

"Just under the bed."

Kise reached out and took the lube before uncapping the bottle and pouring the cold liquid onto his own hands. Aomine groaned when he saw that, knowing fully what Kise was intending to do. He lifted his upper body, not wanting to miss even just a second of the show he was about to get.

Kise smirked before spreading his legs apart, showing his everything to Aomine. Their gaze met and, when he was sure Aomine's attention was fully focused on him, Kise's slick fingers started to move down, tickling pass his erection and balls to tease his own twitching hole. The lube left glistening wet trails, making the skin looked even more tempting. Kise groaned when the cold lube touched his burning skin, the liquid dripping down his hole and ended up on Aomine's towel.

Aomine licked his dry lips, watching the obvious need in Kise's smothering eyes. He knew how badly Kise wanted to prepare himself, but even with the control he had, Kise would still wait until Aomine gave him permission to do so. At that moment, Aomine wanted nothing more than pulling Kise in a tight hug and never letting go, but it could wait for a moment longer. For now, they were going to have fun.

"Slip it in, Kise. Stretch yourself wide for me."

Kise moaned when he heard the husky order. He didn't waste any second before slipping his finger into his hole. It was terribly tight, the drug making him able to feel every inch of skin that invaded his body. Kise's mouth opened in ecstasy, but there was no sound escaping from him. Slowly, he moved his finger in and out, hips rocking to increase the friction, but it was not enough.

"Aomine_cchi_, please," Kise sobbed.

"Yes, open your legs wider, Kise," Aomine purred in satisfaction as Kise immediately obeyed. "Enter the second finger. You will want to prepare yourself nice and well. We don't want it to be hurt, right?"

Kise pulled up a faint smile in response. His eyes fluttered close as he entered the second fingers. "A-ahn!" he gasped out, because it was amazing and yet not at the same time. Kise moved his fingers, twisting and scissoring until he could feel his hole relax around the intruding fingers. His body was shivering with pleasure and the heat on his lower stomach felt ready to explode any time soon.

Aomine growled low. "Take out your fingers and ride me, Kise. I don't think both of us won't be able to take more than this."

Kise sobbed with relief, groaning when he pulled his fingers out of his body. He then took off Aomine's towel and threw it carelessly, uncaring where it landed. Aomine's erection was already weeping and he seemed close to climax already—not that Kise was in any better state. The blond took hold of Aomine's rock hard erection with one hand, earning a hiss from his lover. He then lifted his hips only to slowly lower himself on Aomine's length.

Both of them moaned in pleasure when Kise's body sucked in Aomine's length. Kise immediately felt very full and he knew he should take it slowly, but he was not in the mood to wait. Before Aomine could say anything, Kise had sat down completely—and quite abruptly, pulling out a curse from Aomine as his length was suddenly encased fully in Kise's body.

"Fuck, you shouldn't have done that! Are you alright?" Aomine asked in worry tone. Even with the drug effect, what Kise had done was just too reckless.

Kise's eyes were screwed shut, tears of pain gathering on the corners. His breaths came out in short pants, but he nevertheless nodded. "Yes, I'm alright, Aomine_cchi_. I just—ngh, I can't wait any longer."

Aomine watched Kise's face closely, trying to find any hints of lie or hesitation, but finding none. He finally grunted. Kise could be rougher than him when he was determined to have sex. Aomine dropped his body back on the bed, deciding he might as well let Kise do the job this time. "Alright, go on ahead then, Kise."

Kise didn't need any more prompting. He started to move, positioning his hands on Aomine's chest as he lifted his hips just a little bit and sat back down. A hiss escaped from his lips because the pain hadn't receded just yet, but it didn't take long for the pain to change into pleasure and soon, Kise was bouncing and rocking on top of Aomine without any restraint. Kise's blond strands were now sticking onto his sweaty face, his neck stretched as he thrashed his head in pleasure whenever Aomine's length pushed deeper into his body.

Aomine was very much enjoying the show. He didn't have to do much, only lifting his hips just in time as Kise sat back down and then Kise would moan beautifully. He had always loved to see Kise losing himself in pleasure like this, but this time the pleasure was even more intense. Aomine growled when Kise's movements became even more erratic. He knew his lover was close and he was not that far behind.

"Release me, Kise."

Kise's eyes snapped open, his topaz orbs seemingly glowing gold by the pleasure he felt. He slowly lowered his head, as if in daze, before clumsily tugging at the bond on Aomine's wrists. Once he managed to free his lover, he was immediately pulled down into a hungry kiss. Kise reciprocated readily, kissing Aomine back with equal vigor until their saliva mingled with each other.

Aomine's now free hands caressed the side of Kise's body. He lifted his upper body slightly so he would be able to reach Kise's ass and squeezed at the globes just when Kise was coming down. Kise groaned, resting his head on Aomine's shoulder when his inside muscles tightened even more around Aomine's length. He was close to the edge already and Aomine hadn't even graced his prostate.

"Aomine_cchi_, I'm close."

"Yeah, same here." Aomine grunted in return before he grabbed at Kise's waist and helped him lift his body. "Just let it go, Kise. It's about time, anyway."

Kise chuckled breathlessly before suddenly his breath hitched up. At one particular sharp thrust, Aomine had finally hit the nerve bundle inside of him. White sparked in Kise's mind, his moan low and long as his back curved when the climax took over him. Kise's seed was dirtying both his and Aomine's bodies, but neither one of them took notice of it. Aomine was busy burning Kise's orgasmic expression into his memory and then he was overcame with feelings as Kise's body squeezed his length tightly, pulling out his own release from him seconds later.

They both were panting harshly when they came down from their climax. Kise rested his head comfortably on Aomine's chest, listening to the frantic beat of Aomine's heart. Their bodies felt sticky with sweat and cum, but both were too lazy to move right now. Kise could feel Aomine's hands slowly came up to hug him loosely, making the blond's lips curved into a tired smile. Kise stretched up to kiss Aomine's lips gently. He missed and ended up kissing Aomine's jaw instead.

"I don't think I will be able to move for a while." Kise sighed contentedly.

"Yeah, me too." Aomine sounded half-asleep already. "We don't have to move, anyway. We can just take a rest now and no one will scold us for it. Besides, I'm too comfortable to do anything other than holding you and going to sleep."

"How can you be so tired when I was the one who do all the work, Aomine_cchi_?"

"Shut up. Your enthusiasm was really sucking me up. Go to sleep, Kise. We can do the talking after that."

The arms around him tightening slightly, Kise hummed in agreement. He was indeed tired and Aomine's idea didn't sound bad right now. Sleep was already calling to him and before he knew it, he already fell into the dreamland with his lover's arms secured around him.

—**End.**


End file.
